pggfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumpy
Lumpy, the undisputed worst pvper in the game who has beaten no players willing to 1v1 with him because his IQ is too low. He has created so far 3 clans in all, each with different accounts - 1. Logic Army, created by Noluck, 2.The Stryders, created by Stryder, and 3. The Drifters, created by Lumpy. He eventually chose to abandon them after a few months and is now without a clan. He may have created 3 clans with 3 accounts, but he has many more accounts than 3, such as his first original account, Andranomo, then Saynomo, then Magnus, then Noluck, then Stryder, and finally Lumpy, all at level 30. He made an announcement near October of 2017 that he was leaving PGG to prove that the game would be alive without him, and when he came back at 2018, he found the game alive, just like he said, and is now the offical loser and shame of PGG, as he has proven the game is alive as hell without him, combined with being the proven worst fighter. Though he is the biggest pathetic loser of PGG he is also the agreed upon most hated, believed to be a hacker among many. The story of Lumpy starts many years ago, somewhere in 2015. He joined the game with his first, original account, Andranomo, and started peacefully, not trolling anyone or doing anything harmful. But this soon gets boring to him and so he teams with NeymarBryce and torments the PGG community, causing some of the most popular people back then to leave, including Bree and Ally GamerGirl. Soon he gets tired of being a hated troll and backstabs NeymarBryce, who then leaks his password to the community and greifs many of his maps. He then decides he needs to make a new account, and so creates Saynomo, and becomes a loyal member to SCIR, donating over 100k xp. After a while he is not as hated, but since he is not hated he is bored once more, and so creates a new account, Magnus, and joins DGX as a loyal member. But it is not enough and he soon leaves the game for a while, instead of playing PGG dedicating his life to following his philosophy, which ruins his brain and causes him to lose all his friends, thus the username "Noluck". Ah yes, somewhere in 2016 he decides to join back as Noluck, and creates the notorious clan, Logic Army. Though, he is not just a clan leader, he is more of a troll still, and goes to war with DGX, where one of the HC's from DGX hacks into one of the HC's from Logic Army and sabotages the clan, making the logo a penis as it still remains today and kicks everyone. Discouraged, Noluck abandons the clan and becomes a full time troll, soon getting tired of it and leaving the game once more. Of course, the story does not end there, and he joins back somewhere in 2017 as Stryder, the username based off a youtuber he likes, Stryder7x who makes videos on Paper Mario 64, his favorite childhood game. He then decides he wants to be liked instead of hated and creates "The Stryders" where he contributes to the game instead of trolling. This goes well for a while, but as always his bi-polar tendencies kick in and he gets tired of this, leaving, but then rejoining once more as Lumpy, which is the account he's had now for about a year. Near the start of Lumpy's Legacy he created his highest level clan, Drifters, which stands today at level 23. Though that is the level it will always stay at, because he sabotaged his own clan and kicked everyone from it except one HC, Sophia. After this he joins CSG, frequently getting kicked then joining again for insulting the leader, Captain Slendy, and after a while of this is banned from the clan. He then retires as a full time troll, and now when anyone in the game hacks or trolls, they automatically assume that it is Lumpy. Soon he gets tired of the game once more and leaves around October of 2017, coming back months later near the end of Janurary 2018, where he is determined to fight the straight infection which has infected PGG while he was gone, and announces himself as official loser of PGG as the game lived without him, as he has proven. So to sum it up, he first joined the game with splurs of bi-polarness, some accounts he trolls, other accounts he contributes. Andranomo (troll), then Saynomo (Contribute), then Noluck (Troll), then Stryder (Contributes), and now Lumpy, where he stays as a troll. What is next for Lumpy? We do not know, but we do know one thing - PGG would be the same game without him. He has confirmed multiple times that he is also spoiled and retarded. He does not know how to help himself and doesn't have a life.